XP4 Heroes Coalition - Canterlot High Nightmares
by XP4Universe
Summary: Six heroes from the Coalition was sent to Canterlot High to find and recruit the Blessed that was detected there while searching the mysterious figure from Indigo Zap's dreams. But little do they know, that this simple task will lead them to a situation they never expected.
1. Arrival

It was a fine day in a place called Canterlot High as many students with a variety of skin color and hairstyles are seen walking around the campus. There is one word to describe the entire place is "friendly". Originally, the school was divided in different peers however thanks to a certain pony princess and everything began to change and everyone has gotten better with one another.

**(Play Forget my Name - New Found Glory)**

Currently on the school's rooftop, we see a young man lying on the rooftop while looking up to the wide open sky. The young man has blue hair, blue eyes and pale amber skin. He is wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and black & white sneakers. This is Flash Sentry.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Flash Sentry**

"Why is the sky blue?'' Flash randomly asked.

His question was answered by a soft chuckle, Flash then looks to his left to see another young man sitting next to him. The young man has green messy hair, dark eyes and grayish skin tone, he is wearing a black t-shirt over a green & red polo shirt, white pants and black shoes. This is Green Lantern.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Green Lantern**

"What's so funny, Green Lantern?'' Flash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh... you just have to ask one of the most cliche question ever.'' Green replied with an amused look as Flash let's out a sigh, "Still thinking about the girls?'' he pointed out.

Flash sighed again, "Yeah... they're out of town at the moment." he replied, "It's kinda weird without them in this school." he stated.

"I get you but you should understand...'' Green spoke, "Ever since their band... "boomed" to popularity, they've been busy with many gigs." he pointed out.

''I know but..." Flash said in understanding, "... I just wanted to have a talk with them... you know... sort out my feelings.'' he stated.

"Didn't you get to talk to any them back in Camp Everfree?'' Green asked.

Flash shook his head, "I tried but... but they're busy with the crazy things that happened back there... I never get the chance.'' he explained with a dejected look.

"Well don't worry." Green reassured, "I gotta feeling that they'll be coming back soon but as for now, you need to wait.'' he advised.

Flash sighed once more, "I guess so.'' he replied.

Green nodded as he stood up, "Good. Anyway, I'm going to see Skyroar, so I'll see you later.'' he said before walking away.

"Yeah... later.'' Flash replied as he went back staring at the sky, "I just want to move on...'' he muttered to himself.

**bzzzttt...**

An hour later at CHS, a portal open right next to the school's statue as six figures came out and guess what? It's Indigo Zap, Eddy Skipper McGee, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Yoshika Miyafuji, Duncan Nelson and Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So what's are mission again?'' Eddy asked in a bored tone. He is currently wearing a blue t-shirt with his trademark scarf wrapped around his shoulders, acid-washed jeans and red sneakers.

Indigo turns to Eddy with raised eyebrow, "Did you even listen to everything Mister Jack told us back in the briefing room?'' she asked indecorously.

"I drowned it out to be honest." Eddy admitted with a blank look.

Ed then spoke, "Our mission is simple, Eddy." he said, "First is to find the _Blesseds _detected in this place, second explained everything to him or her and lastly, recruited him or her in the Coalition.'' he summarized. He is currently wearing his trademark green jacket over a gray sleeveless turtleneck, a red floral beach shorts and sandals.

"Not only that... we need to confirm if Indigo's dreams about the strange figure is true or not." Ichigo added. He is currently wearing a black open jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans and ed & white sneakers.

"Do you understand now, Eddy?'' Yoshika asked. She is currently wearing a white sundress, white socks and brown shoes.

"Find the _Blesseds_ and a strange bloke." Eddy replied, "Got it." he affirmed.

Duncan looks around, "I guess we better start looking." he suggested, "No point standing here." he pointed out. He is currently wearing a black & white striped long-sleeve shirt, a black & white striped jeans, black shoes and his spiked choker around his neck.

The six then entered the school and were greeted by the sight of many rather colorful students, "Look guys! Everybody had a cool skin color!'' Ed pointed out in awe.

"So does yours and Eddy.'' Indigo pointed out that Ed has yellow skin and Eddy has pinkish skin tone, "Anyway... I think we should start looking for our _Blessed. _Ichigo... you and Duncan should talk with the Principal of this school and explain our situation, Yoshika and Ed keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, and Eddy... please, do not flirt with any girls in this school." she advised.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Chill out! I already learned my lesson.'' he claimed when he noticed a girl in front of row of lockers before zipping towards her, "Hey there! You're cute!" he greeted, "Wanna hangout with a handsome hunk like me?'' he flirted with a wiggling eyebrow.

The girl has a pale-cornflower blue skin tone, a long brilliant cerise hair and magenta eyes. She is currently wearing a black shoulderless top, purple skirt with jagged ends, black ripped leggings, lavender boots, pink ballers and a pink scarf with purple spots. This is Mystery Mint.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Mystery Mint**

Mystery turns to him in disgust before pulling out a taser and jabs it directly on his chest, "AAAAAAHH!" Eddy screamed in shock and pain as he was... well, shocked while his friends watches him lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Eddy is a light bulb." Ed mused.

Eddy then drops down on the floor while twitching in pain as Mystery let's out a scoff before walking away.

"Woah... everyone okay here?" a voice asked as everyone turns to see Flash Sentry walking towards them.

"No biggie." Duncan reassured, "It's just our friend Eddy getting his comeuppance for flirting with another girl." he explained with a grin.

"Fuck... you... Duncan..." Eddy said weakly.

"I never seen you guys before..." Flash pointed out before his eyes landed on Indigo, "Woah... Indigo Zap? Is that you?" he asked in surprise/

Indigo nodded, "Sup! It's been a while!" she greeted with a grin.

"Nice to see you here again." Flash greeted back, "By the way, what brings you guys here?" he asked.

"I'll give you several details but for now..." Indigo spoke before looking at everyone, "We need to split for now and do our task." she advised.

"Hai!" Yoshika replied, "Let's go Ed." she said grabbing his hand.

"Bye-bye guys." Ed said as the two walks-off.

"I'll be heading towards the principal's office with Duncan." Ichigo spoke, "Let's go, Dunks." he said.

"We'll meet up again in the cafeteria." Duncan said as the two walks-off.

As the other four left, Flash looks down at the still twitching Eddy, "Aren't you gonna help him?" he asked in concern.

Indigo then picks up the short-stacked cul-de-sac troublemaker like a sack of rice, "He'll be fine..." she reassured, "So, any nice place to chat?" she asked.

"I think the music room is good place... follow me." Flash suggested as he led the two to the music room.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them, a strange figure obscured by darkness is seen standing in one corner with a malicious grin.

**bzzzttt...**

At the principal's office, Ichigo and Duncan met up with the school's principal. The principal is a young woman is pretty tall and has a light magenta skin tone, a long flowing hair with mixed colors like green, blue and pink, and has a pale magenta eyes. She wears a light-brown jacket over a purple dress shirt, lavender trousers and golden shoes. This is Principal Celestia.

**Canterlot High Principal**

**Principal Celestia**

Ichigo then explained everything to the principal, from the Coalitions, to their tasks and the existence of other worlds. And much to their surprise, Celestia immediately believes in them as she confessed that the school has experienced a lot of magical shenanigans from the past months. Celestia agreed to have them inspect the school while allowing them to interact with her students.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Music room, we see Flash having a conversation with Indigo and Eddy.

"So basically, you guys are like some sort of super group now." Flash pointed out in awe.

Indigo nodded, "If you see it that way then yeah." she confirmed as she looks around the room, "This is a nice room." she mused.

"It is." Flash replied, "It's usually occupied by seven amazing girls." he pointed out.

"Are you talking about the Rainbooms?'' Indigo asked earning a nod from Flash, "By the way... where are they?'' she asked.

"They're currently out of town at the moment." Flash replied, "The Rainbooms aren't just a school band you know." he mused.

"Who are the Rainbooms?'' Eddy asked. Indigo then showed him a picture of the Rainbooms from her phone, "These girls are the Rainbooms? Men, those girls are hot!" he exclaimed in glee, "Especially that girl with the cowboy hat! I would give anything to date a girl like that!" he mused with a devious smile.

"Careful Eddy... one wrong word and the girl with the cowboy hat might give you a butt-whooping you'll never, ever forget." Indigo mused earning her a sneer from the ex-con artist. She then turns to Flash and noticed the solemn look on his face, "Something wrong, Flash?" she asked in concern.

Flash sighed, "Well... it's just... I just want to have at least a talk with them... specifically with Twilight Sparkle..." he stated.

"Why? You had a crush on her?" Eddy asked in surprise.

Flash nodded, "Well, actually... I had a crush on Princess Twilight." he corrected.

Indigo though about it, "Princess Twilight?" she mused before snapping her fingers, "Oh! The pony Princess that I've heard about!" she exclaimed, ''Let me guess... you're confused between the Sci-Twi and the Princess." she pointed out.

Flash nodded, "I just wanted to talk to her and tell her my feelings... whether she rejects me or not is fine with me... as long as I get some closure." he explained, "Plus... I wanna apologize to her..." he admitted.

"For what?" Eddy asked.

"Sometime ago, the Dazzlings uses their song to mind control people including myself." Flash replied, "There was one time that I made a very harsh comment about Sunset Shimmer and made Princess Twilight cry..." he explained, "... I hated myself ever since." Flash admitted.

"But you said it yourself... you we're mind controlled back there!" Indigo pointed out, "I'm pretty sure they know that you didn't mean what you said." she reassured.

"I know... but I still can't help but feel guilty." Flash muttered.

"That's why you should wait." a voice said.

The trio then turns to the entrance door to see Green Lantern with a tall teenage boy behind him. The tall teenage boy has a well-built body. He has a rainbow colored shirt mohawk, green eyes and a light-blue skin tone. He is wearing a blue varsity jacket over a black top, black jogging pants and white sneakers. This is Skyroar Rampage.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Skyroar Rampage**

"Green Lantern! Skyroar!" Flash greeted, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came here to get our instruments." Green replied as Skyroar nodded, then his eyes drifted to Indigo and Eddy, "I believe you're the rumored visitors of our school." he pointed out.

Indigo nodded, "This guy is Eddy and I'm pretty sure you already know whom I am from the Friendship Games." she introduced herself and Eddy. When it hits her, "And what do you mean by making him wait?" she asked.

"You see... the portal to Equestria is just outside the school by the statue, so I believe that Princess Twilight will come out there anytime as long as he wait." Green explained.

"And I'm still waiting..." Flash muttered in depression.

Green chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll get through this, I know you can." he reassured before looking back at Indigo and Eddy, "Well... it's nice meeting the two of you but Skyroar and I had something to do. I hope the students in this school doesn't cause you any inconvenience." he said before leaving the room followed by Skyroar.

Indigo rapidly blinks her eyes in confusion, "Well... he's kinda off..." she commented.

Flash chuckled, "Green can be ominous at times." he replied.

"But what's up with that Skyroar dude!" Eddy pointed out, "Does all do he is nod and stay silent?" he asked indecorously.

"Skyroar doesn't really talk that much, he's the complete opposite of his cousin, Rainbow Dash." Flash explained.

"Really? That dude is related to Rainbow Dash! Woah... that's a surprise." Indigo exclaimed in awe.

"Skyroar is athletic as Rainbow Dash but she excels more than him... I think he sees her as an inspiration." Flash explained.

"I guess Skyroar is proud having her as his cousin." Indigo mused.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile... in a dark corner of the school, we see two strange figure lurking in the dark.

"Well now..." the first figure spoke, "It's time to bring nightmare in this place." he said grimly as he holds up a black gem.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. Nightmare 1 - Tennis Match

Meanwhile inside the school's gymnasium, we see a girl practicing tennis. Bouncing a ball on the wall back and forth. The girl has a short boyish light turquoise hair and brilliant opal eyes. She wears a white dress over a green shirt, green shorts, light-green socks and tennis shoes. This is Tennis Match.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Tennis Match**

Tennis continues to practice when a voice spoke, "Your working too hard, Tennis Match." the voice pointed out. Tennis turns to see a boy standing behind her, the boy has a spiky orange hair and light grayish skin tone. He wears a red sweater jacket, brown pants and red shoes. This is Heath Burns.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Heath Burns**

Tennis panted, "I know... but I had to..." she replied while wiping the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Tell me again why are you working so hard?" Heath asked crossing his arms.

Tennis looks at him, "Rainbow Dash entrusted me in keeping an eye on everyone in the Sports Club since her cousin, Skyroar refused to take her place." she replied, "I got so caught on advising everyone that I forgot to train myself." she admitted.

Heath sighed, "I get it." he said, "But you need to rest just for a bit and replenish yourself, we don't want you to fall in exhaustion." he advised.

Tennis sighed, "All right..." she replied.

Heath nodded before looking at his watch, "Well... I gotta go, I had something a science project to do with Golden Hazel, so I'll see you around." he said before walking his way out of the gymnasium.

"See ya..." Tennis replied.

After a minute of practice, Tennis decided to take seat on a blue chair bench and took a drink when she noticed a black gem next to her, "What's this?" she asked herself as she picks it up, "It looks pretty..." she mused.

_"You're jealous..."_

Tennis Match was taken a back by a mysterious voice, "W-what..." she squawked in shock.

_"You're trying to hard to become like her..." _

Getting confused, Tennis began to look around in panic, "W-who are you? And what are you t-talking about?" she demanded.

_"You're trying hard to become like Rainbow Dash..." _

"That's n-not true! I'm not trying to become like her! She's different!" Tennis replied in denial

_"Yes... Rainbow Dash is different... she is talented in almost everything and doesn't seem to lose her touch even without practicing... you on the other hand... is struggling..."_

Tennis' eyes widen in shock, "T-that's n-not true..." she replied with a solemn voice.

_"Ahh... that's right... wallow in despair as you realize how pathetic you are... that you will never be someone like her... no matter how hard you try..." _

"I... I..." Tennis tried to say something back but realization brought her to despair as a dark miasma emitting from the black gem began to surge inside of her with her brilliant eyes began to deteriorate.

The mysterious began to laugh menacingly.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile walking around the halls of the school, Flash Sentry continues to show his new friends around while introducing them to everyone.

"That's gnarly." Indigo praised, "Being part of a band and all." she pointed out.

"Thanks." Flash replied, "My band is the most popular in this school but the title of best band goes to the Rainbooms, they make songs that truly inspires you." he said with a smile, "What about you guys?" he asked.

"I can play the guitar and sing." Eddy replied.

Indigo's head then slumps down, "I can't sing..." she admitted.

Flash looks at her in surprise, "Really?" he asked.

"I maybe gifted in sports but singing isn't part of my repertoire." Indigo replied.

"I see..." Flash spoke when he remembers something, "By the way... how did you acquire you're uhh... _Gifts_?" he asked.

Eddy looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "You really wanna know?" he asked as the blue-haired boy nodded in response.

After Eddy finished explaining the origins of the _Gifts_, "Seriously? That's really unique." Flash replied in awe.

"Yup! And pretty stupid too." Eddy pointed out, "But it's thanks to that, we get this awesome abilities." he said with a grin.

"So you're looking for the _Blessed _in this school." Flash pointed out, "How can you tell if the person is a _Blessed_?" he asked.

Eddy brought out a small radar-like device, "With this baby! This radar will help us locate the unknown _Blessed_. However... we're having a hard time finding him or her." he explained.

"Why is that?" Flash asked.

"You see... this _Blessed's Gift _is still dormant... which means his or her is not aware that they had an ability." Indigo explained.

"But how did your Coalition detected the _Blessed _here if you're device can't find them quickly here." Flash pointed out.

"It's because the device used by the Science and Research Department are a lot advanced compare to this." Eddy explained, "So we're all on our own in finding this _Blessed_..." he said with an annoyed expression with the last part.

Flash then turns to Indigo, "By the way... Eddy told me that his _Gift_ is to create fire.'' he pointed out, "What's yours?'' he asked.

Indigo chuckled, "Oh... I don't have a _Gift_... in fact, I'm not even a _Blessed_!" she replied.

"Really? Then what are you?'' Flash asked.

Indigo smiled, "Me? I'm a Special!" she claimed jabbing a thumb at herself.

"Special?'' Flash repeated, "Then what's the difference between that and a _Blessed_?'' he asked.

The trio then stopped in front of the gymnasium, "Is this the gym?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah." Flash confirmed.

"I'll tell you more about what a Special is later." Indigo said, "But I wanna hear things about this gymnasium, I was pretty interested about this place back in the Friendship Games." she stated.

"This is where we mostly gather around whenever there's an announcement, a party or a dance night." Flash elaborated.

"Dance Night huh? It sure brings back memories." Eddy mused. The trio then entered the gymnasium and Eddy was awed by the sight, "Holy Cow! Look at this place, it's almost as big as the training area back in camp!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Flash asked in surprise.

Indigo nodded, "Yup! Just remove the bleachers, replace the stage with a small podium and place several training materials and the place will look exactly as the training area." she elaborated when he noticed a lone girl sitting alone at the lower bleachers, "Hey who's that?" she asked.

Flash looks up and recognized the girl, "Oh! That's Tennis Match, she's part of the Tennis Club is really good in said sport." he pointed out, "Rainbow Dash entrusted her in looking after the sports clubs while she's gone." he explained.

Eddy's eyebrows wiggled, "Well... she's a cutie... might as well get to know her." he mused.

"And get tasered." Indigo quipped.

Eddy then suddenly froze in spot, "You know... I think I should leave her alone." he said nervously.

"But she looks down... does she have a problem?" Indigo asked.

"I don't know... but I'm kinda worried." Flash replied as he walks towards her, "Hey Tennis Match!" he called out, Is there something the matter?" he asked in concern.

Tennis Match then looks up to them and they we're taken back with her lifeless eyes.

"Dude! I'm seriously getting some yandere vibes from her!" Indigo exclaimed hiding behind Eddy.

"Forget yandere! Her stare is downright creepy!" Eddy said, "And don't hide behind me!" he exclaimed.

"Tennis? What's going on?" Flash asked with a gulp.

Tennis then tilted her head sideways, "Flash..." she spoke making the blue-haired teen flinched from her distress voice, "Am I... pathetic?" she asked.

"What?" Flash asked in surprise.

Tennis then tilted her head again on the opposite side, "Do... I had a chance... to become like... Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

"Well... I..." Flash tried to say but was interrupted.

"Don't think so..." Tennis interrupted, "Flash... are you looking down on me..." she accused.

"I didn't say that!" Flash denied.

"You think I can never become like her no matter how hard I try..." Tennis said as her voice increasingly rising.

"Tennis! Where is this coming from?" Flash asked in confusion.

"Is this normal for her?" Eddy asked in confusion,

Flash shook his head, "No. This is the first time I saw her act like this!" Flash claimed.

"Guys! Look!" Indigo called out.

Tennis Match stood up as she began to emit black miasma from her entire body, "I see... you think I had no chance of becoming like her... " she growled.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked in fear.

"I have no idea!" Indigo exclaimed.

Tennis Match looks at them with eyes filled with hate, "Then... I'll show you... I'LL SHOW EVERYONE THAT I'M WAY BETTER THAN EVERYONE!" she yelled as her entire is completely covered with black miasma as she began throwing dark fireballs at the trio.

**(Play Dean Ambrose Theme - Retaliation by CFO$)**

"EEEEEEEKKKK!" the trio screamed in fear before diving to the sides as the fireballs hits the spot they once stood.

"What's going on? Is that what you a call a _Gift_?" Flash asked in confusion.

Eddy pointed the device at her, "Negative! It's not a _Gift _but something different!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, we can ponder about that later!" Indigo spoke, "Right now, we need to stop her and get her back to her senses!" she pointed out, "I believe there is reason why she's acting like this!" she exclaimed.

Eddy then ignites his fist, "Okay! Time to turn up the heat!" he said as he dashes towards her.

Then Tennis used her tennis racket to hit several fireballs which launches towards Eddy, the ex-scam artist would then spin around dodging her attacks however one fireball hits him on the part where the sun never shines.

"Oh!" Eddy squealed in pain as his fire vanished.

Both Flash and Indigo cringed, "Oooh... right on the testicles." the latter muttered.

"You okay Eddy?" Flash asked in concern.

"She hit me in the nards... why... why did she hit me in the nards?" Eddy asked in a squeaky voice while holding his wounded jewels.

"Incoming!" Indigo yelled as she grabs the _wounded _ex-scam artist from the floor and began running around along with Flash dodging Tennis' rain of attacks, "We need shelter!" she shouted.

"Over there!" Flash replied as he pointed at the back of the bleachers which they ran and hid behind it but Tennis continues to attack them.

"Okay! We need to stop her before the worse happens! Come on... think... think!" Indigo muttered tapping her forehead with her finger.

Flash took a peak and noticed something strange on Tennis' chest, "Hey what's that?" he asked pointing a finger at the black gem on her chest.

Indigo narrowed her eyes at the gem, "I don't know... but I gotta hunch that's the cause why she's acting like this..." she deducted, "Okay! I can't use my full power to someone like her, it's too dangerous... but I can definitely destroy that gem if someone could distract her." she stated.

"I'll go distract her!" Flash volunteered, "Someone has to do it besides Eddy is incapacitated right now." he said pointing at the still twitching Eddy.

Indigo nodded, "Okay. Just be careful." she complied.

Then Flash then ran out from the bleachers getting her attention, "Tennis! Stop! This is not you!" he yelled while running.

"Shut up! You look down on me! I will never forgive you!" Tennis shouted as she continues to hit numerous fireballs using her racket towards Flash.

"That's not true! Aside from Rainbow Dash, everyone here sees you as a great athlete!" Flash replied as he dodges her attacks.

"Lies! If they think of me that way then why I'm still leagues below her!" Tennis yelled back with tears dripping on her cheeks.

"It's because everyone admires how hardworking you are!" Flash yelled back.

This halts Tennis' attacks, "W-what?" she asked in shock.

Taking the chance, Indigo swiftly made her way in front of Tennis with her fist ready, "Here it goes! My third move of doom... Flicklazer!" she shouted as she flicks her finger which then unleashes a small yet powerful laser towards the black gem, the laser hits the item on Tennis' which then caused a small explosion which shattered the black gem to pieces as the the black miasma around Tennis quickly diminished.

Tennis fell down but Flash caught her in his arms while Indigo picks up the shattered gem with narrowed eyes.

"F-Flash... what happened?" Tennis asked in confusion.

Rather than answering her question, Flash asked her another question, "Tennis... are you perhaps insecure with Rainbow Dash?" he asked.

Her eyes widen before she looks down, "I don't know... I guess... but I am little jealous with her... she's the greatest athlete in this school and I really admire her a lot... it's just... I've worked so hard but I still can't even reach the same level she has..." she admitted in frustration.

"Then just keep on doing that!" Indigo spoke earning Tennis' attention, "Rainbow Dash is definitely born for greatness but there is one thing she admires... hardworking people." she pointed out, "I believe that's the reason why she entrusted you with the sports club while she's gone, because she knows of what you're capable of." she said with a smile.

"R-really?" Tennis asked.

Indigo nodded, "I'm pretty sure." she claimed, "If there's one thing that I like about you CHS kids... is how much of a hard worker you guys are." she said with a smile as Tennis smiled back.

Then Eddy walks towards with wobbling legs, "Hey guys... is it over?" he asked in a still squeaky voice.

"It's done now, Eddy." Indigo replied.

Flash then looks at the shattered gem, "Just what is that?" he asked.

Indigo shook her head, "I don't know." she replied, "But I believe this gem tampered with Tennis' emotions to go berserk and gave her those strange powers." she deducted, "Looks like our simple task is once again turned into something really bad." she pointed out.

"What's going on here!?" an angry voice asked.

The four looks at the gym's entrance door to see an angry woman standing there and is clearly displeased at the ruin state of the gymnasium caused by Tennis' attacks. The woman is pretty tall and has a bluish gray skin tone, a long curly sapphire blue hair and has moderate opal eyes. She wears a purple shirt with white collar and a black belt tied around her waste, dark-blue trousers and lavender shoes. This is Vice Principal Luna, the younger sister of Principal Celestia.

**Canterlot High Vice Principal**

**Vice Principal Luna**

Indigo gulped, "You know... I heard from Dean Cadence that Vice Principal Luna is pretty strict." she muttered.

"You have no idea." Flash replied with a blank look.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Nightmare 2 - Bright Idea

Meanwhile outside the school yard we see a boy walking around while carrying a box of scrap objects with another boy is seen building some sort of machine.

The first boy is a lanky teen with a dark sapphire blue hair and light violet skin tone, he is wearing a yellow sweater with green collar and white suspenders, brown slacks and gray shoes. This is Micro Chips.

**Canterlot High Student and Science Club Member**

**Micro Chips**

The second boy is another lanky teen with a light teal hair and yellow skin tone, he is wearing an orange vest over a white shirt, brown slacks and black sneakers. This is Bright Idea.

**Canterlot High Student and Science Club Member**

**Bright Idea**

"Men... I wish Twilight was here to help us out." Micro spoke as he placed the box down near the machine.

Bright then pops his head out behind the machine, "You can say that again." he said in agreement.

"But we can't blame her, she's busy with her band's gigs, so it's up to us to finish what she left." Micro stated positively.

"You're right." Bright replied while looking at the machine in front of them, "You think we'll win the upcoming Interschool Science Fair with this?" he asked with an unsure face.

"According to the blueprints Twilight left for us, this machine has the capabilities to open portals to other dimensions!" Micro pointed out, "And if we finish this, we'll be able to sail through different worlds!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"And win the science fair?" Bright added.

Micro's eyes widen in realization, "Yeah... and win the science fair..." he replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know... this is something Twilight came up with and she's way beyond our level." Bright pointed out, "I don't think we got the chance to finish this." he said in concern.

Micro thought about it, "I guess you're right... but we're not giving up!" he declared, "This is something we should do to prove everyone that we're not just some mere nerds! As long as we work together, we can accomplish everything!" he exclaimed in pure determination.

Bright chuckled, "I hope so." he replied.

"I'm going back inside to get more items, just go tinker some of the easy parts before we start the main core." Micro Chips instructed before walking off.

Bright then proceeds to work on the machine when he saw a black gem next to him, "What's this?" he mused as he picks it up, "A gem?" he said when a voice spoke.

_You're pathetic..._

Bright jumps up when he heard a voice, "W-who s-said t-that?" he called out in fear.

_Compare to your friend... you lack the confidence to move forward..._

"Are you referring to Micro? And what are you talking about?" Bright asked in panic while looking around for the owner of the voice.

_You're friend had proven a lot of things... while you on the other haven't and will never accomplish anything..._

"That's not true! Both of us had our fair share of achievements!" Bright argued.

_Yes... but he has done more compare to you... you can never, ever be like you're friend..._

"But I... I... " Bright tried to argued but realization brought him to despair as a dark miasma emits from the black gem surging inside his body as his began to deteriorate.

_If you want to surpass you're friend... all you need is to get rid of him..._

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhike in the school's hallways, we see Ichigo Kurosaki and Duncan Nelson walking forward while having a conversation. They we're already informed by Eddy Skipper McGee of what happened at the gymnasium as Indigo Zap explains things to Vice Principal Luna while Flash Sentry brought Tennis Match in the infirmary, so the two are on a look out for any suspicious activities.

"So... what do you think is responsible of what happened back in the gym?" Duncan asked.

"Probably someone with high level of magic but I'm not ruling out the Dark Forces, even though we haven't spotted any Emotionless yet." Ichigo stated.

"And according to Eddy, the source of the sudden change of attitude of the victim was a black gem." Duncan pointed out.

"I was wondering where those come from?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"I think whoever behind this has all planned out!" Duncan exclaimed, "The victim did said that the black gem just suddenly appeared next to her." he pointed out.

"Whoever behind this is definitely someone we should not underestimate." Ichigo said with a serious look.

Then coming from the corner of an intersection, they saw Micro Chips carrying three boxes with the second box obscuring his vision.

"I don't think that's safe." Duncan pointed out.

"Come on, let's help him." Ichigo suggested.

And with that, the two are seen carrying boxes while walking alongside Micro, "I can't thank you guys enough for helping me carrying those boxes." Micro said in gratitude.

"No pleasure." Duncan replied, "But what are these for?" he asked referring to the materials in the box.

"Oh! Those are materials that we're gonna use to create a portal machine that we're gonna present in the upcoming Interschool Science Fair." Micro explained.

"A Science Fair? Ah... that brings back memories." Duncan mused, "I can still remember the day I first participated the Science Fair." he reminisced.

"What did you present?" Ichigo asked.

"It's simple... it's a volcano." Duncan replied with a casual smile.

Ichigo facefaulted, "Wow... that is simple..." he replied.

Duncan then turns to Micro, "No offense but isn't a portal machine a bit... impossible." he pointed out.

Micro nodded, "I know it sounds really ambitious but there's no harm in trying." he replied, "Plus, we're using the blueprints our friend, Twilight left for us." he replied.

_"Twilight? Is he referring to the pony princess or Indigo's former schoolmate?''_ Ichigo thought.

Suddenly they heard an explosion outside followed by students around running in fear, "What's going on!?" Duncan asked in shock.

"Micro! Micro!" a boy called out as he runs towards them. The boy is pretty tal with long green hair styled in a dreadlocks and yellowish skin, he wears a red t-shirt over a black vest, blue jeans, brown shoes and dark-green rastacap. This is Sandalwoods.

**Canterlot High Student and Gardening Club Member**

**Sandalwood**

"Sandalwood! What's going on!?" Micro asked in confusion.

"Dude! You better go outside! It's Bright Idea! He's going berserk! And he's out for your blood!" Sandalwood exclaimed in panic.

"What!?" Micro gasped in shock.

**(Play SAnitY Theme - Controlled Chaos by CFO$)**

The four boys then ran outside to see Bright Idea with dull-hollowed eyes while firing two laser guns to his surroundings all while everyone are running in panic.

Bright's entire body is emitting a black miasma. "MICRO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he called out with a loud growl.

"What happened to Bright!?" Micro asked in shock.

Ichigo then narrows his eyes at Bright when it hits him, "Duncan! You don't think he's experiencing the same thing the girl, Tennis Match had earlier?" he asked.

"It matches Eddy's description! I believe he's being corrupted by the black gem!" Duncan claimed, "But where is it?" he asked.

"I think that's the one we're looking for!" Ichigo replied as he pointed his finger at Bright's chest where the black gem is placed.

"Dude! Did he created those guns?" Sandalwood asked pointing at the guns Bright is using.

"Those we're just toy guns!" Micro pointed out, "I got no idea how'd it turned into a laser gun!" he exclaimed in bewilderment.

"I believe it's the work of that black gem!" Duncan deducted.

"Black Gem?" Sandalwood asked.

"We don't know the details but apparently that black gem would corrupt any person who gets their hands on it and also giving them some sort of dangerous powers!" Ichigo stated as he transforms into his Shinigami form.

"But why is he after me?" Micro asked in confusion, "I didn't do anything to him!" he exclaimed.

"That... I don't know..." Ichigo replied.

Duncan got into a battle pose as he turns to Micro and Sandalwood, "You two should go and hide!" he advised.

"Will do!" Micro and Sandalwood replied with a salute before zooming fast and hid behind the school's statue as Ichigo and Duncan charges at Bright.

"Hey! You better stop this before you hurt anybody!" Duncan called out.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bright snapped back before shooting at Duncan which he managed to dodge by a thread.

"We need to destroy that Black Gem quick!" Ichigo exclaimed.

''I don't think so!" Bright shouted as he began to levitate dozens of scrap metal which then wraps around himself as Ichigo and Duncan watches as a shadow looms over them, "Hahaha! You can never destroy the Black Gem behind my Bright Armor Mark 1!" he declared with an evil laugh while riding a now giant robot made from scraps.

"Bright Armor Mark 1? I gotta admit that sounds cool." Micro admitted from their hiding spot.

"Great! Now we need to see smash the tin can first before getting the black gem off him." Duncan complained.

"Just keep on attacking!" Ichigo yelled as he charges forward as he swung his blade but it's block by the machine's massive arm, "Man... this robot is tough!" he commented before using his physical strength to push it back.

Then Bright fired missiles towards them but Ichigo easily slices it while Duncan would use his iron fist(literally) to punch the incoming enemy projectiles.

"Bright why are you doing this!? Why do you want to hurt Micro, your friend, so badly!?" Ichigo demanded.

"It's because he's better than me!" Bright shouted.

"Better? No offense but you're both nerds, doesn't that makes the two of you equals!" Duncan pointed out.

"We are! But he has more accomplishments than me!" Bright exclaimed, "He's the leader of the Techies, he participated in the Friendship Games and he even defeated Rainbow Dash in a video game tournament four times in row!" he counted, "I will do anything to surpass him even if I had to get rid of him!" he declared before firing more missiles at the heroes but they quickly dodges to the sides.

Meanwhile at the hiding spot, the moonchild turns to the techie, "Really?" Sandalwood asked at the purple skinned nerd.

"The first one is something I had no idea what to say." Micro admitted, "I got no idea that Bright was that insecure about me... but I always had fun working alongside with him because I think he's just like me... a person struggling to accomplish something but keeps on working hard." he stated.

"Then I guess he got the wrong impression about you!" Sandalwood pointed out before ducking down after another explosion, "Dude! We gotta help them! We need get Bright Idea back to his senses!" he exclaimed.

Micro thought deeply when it hits him, "I got it!" he quipped before turning to Sandalwood, "Sandalwood... I think it's a good time now to use "that"!" he suggested.

Sandalwood thought for a minute before nodding, "Okay... I guess it's time for me to reveal this." he declared as he runs out of their hiding spot.

Bright was about to fire another set of missiles when suddenly large vines shit out from the ground and began to wrapped around the entire machine, "What is going on!?" he demanded in confusion.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Duncan said with a look of awe.

Ichigo looks at the machine and saw Sandalwood with his arms stretched forward with his hands glowing green, "Wait... is that..." he trails.

"Sorry for not helping soon I just don't want to expose my powers but I believe now's the time to finally use it!" Sandalwood admitted as he tighten his grips as the vines further tightens it's wraps, "My _Gift _is Plant Manipulation!" he announced.

"He's a _Blessed_!" Duncan exclaimed.

Micro then run besides them, "Sandalwood got his _Gift _two weeks after the camp from Everfree! I saw it that day, two lights shot down from the sky and one hits Sandalwood which give him his ability." he explained.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"Dammit! Let me go!" Bright demanded.

"Hurry up and defeat him!" Sandalwood called out.

"On it!" Ichigo complied as he charges forward the machine before slashing multiple times in an x shaped slices causing a huge gash on the machine, "Duncan now!" he called out.

"Ouryaaahhh!" Duncan roared as he punches the machine with all his strength destroying it to pieces exposing Bright, then he quickly grabs the Black Gem before smashing it with his iron hands quickly diminishing the black miasma from Bright's body.

Ichigo sighed in relief, "Wooh... at least it's over... for now." he commented, "Good work everyone." he praised.

Bright then got up with a wobbly look, "Uhh... what happened?" he asked as Micro offered him a hand.

"I don't know about you but I would love for the two of us to work on our Science Fair Project... that way, once we both make it work then we accomplish something together." Micro suggested with a smile.

Bright looks at him for a minute before smiling, "Sure." he replied taking his hand while being pulled up.

Ichigo, Duncan and Sandalwood smiled at them as the former turns to the green-haired young man.

"So... care to explain your abilities?" Ichigo suggested.

Sandalwood rubs the back of his head, "Oh man... where do I start..." he mused.

**bzzzttt...**

Later that day, students are now going home including Flash, Tennis, Sandalwood, Bright and Micro but six heroes are currently gathered around the school's front yard.

"So Sandalwood is the _Blessed_!" Eddy pointed out, "Well, that takes care one of our problem." he mused.

"But Micro Chips said that he saw two lights, so the other _Blessed _has got to be somewhere in this school." Yoshika Miyafuji pointed out.

"And let's not forget about this Black Gem that has been corrupting the students in this school and as well the person behind this." Duncan added.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it." Ichigo said, "Anyway... Principal Celestia offered us to stay in their home while we're here, so is there any place you wanna go before we head there." he suggested.

"I think we should go this Sugarcube Corner that Flash told me earlier, I think I'm up with sweets after a tiring day." Indigo suggested.

"I want a milkshake." Yoshika quipped.

"I want to drink coffee, lots and lots of it!" Duncan said.

"I hope there's a jawbreaker flavored cake in that place." Eddy thought out loud.

"Gravy!" Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams cheered.

Ichigo chuckled, "Then shall we." he said.

"Off to Sugarcube Corner, we go!" Indigo declared as everyone cheered.

As the gang left the school yard, unbeknownst to them, the two strange figure watches from the school's rooftop.

"Enjoy your stay here... cause I have another nightmare ready for you..." the first figure mused while looking at a photo of a silver-haired girl in a blue magician's attire.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. Pre-Nightmare - Trixie Lulamoon

The next day at Canterlot High, the students are going back to their usual daily lives as if yesterday's events never happened at all. Earlier today, Principal Celestia warned every students to avoid touching any Black Gems in order not to repeat the same strange events from the previous day. Currently at the moment, Indigo Zap and Eddy Skipper McGee, accompanied by Flash Sentry, are patrolling around the campus looking for anything suspicious while Ichigo Kurosaki and Duncan Nelson are with Micro Chips, Bright Idea and Sandalwood helping building the portal machine.

As for Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams and Yoshika Miyafuji...

"...all I'm saying is that Jinder Mahal is actually a pretty cool wrestler, sure he did a lot as a jobber but his sudden push really got him over!" Ed spoke, "He's good in mic skills, he's a standard Indian-heel done right, a great build and a good wrestler! And now, he's the WWE Champion! How awesome is that!" he exclaimed when he realized something, "Wait? Have I said all of this before?'' he asked, "Oh, right! This is a reboot!" he pointed out.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Ed." Yoshika reminded with a smile.

Meanwhile at the recently fixed gymnasium where earlier today Dr. Michael Pating send a group of Bearpenters to fixed the place much to the surprise and pleasure of the two heads of the school.

Inside the gymnasium, we see three girls hanging around the stage. The first girl has a pale blue skin tone, a long bluish gray hair and purple eyes. She is currently wearing a blue hoodie jacket over a purple dress, blue boots and a star-shaped hair pin. This is Trixie Lulamoon.

**Canterlot High Student and Drama Club Member**

**Trixie Lulamoon**

The second girl has a short, dark-purple hair, a lavender skin tone and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a purple shoulder cape over a purple dress with yellow belt, a star-spangled blue skirt, black panythose, a purple folded boots with yellow linings and a purple witch hat with star-spangled design. This is Fuchsia Blush.

**Canterlot High Student and Drama Club Member**

**Fuschia Blush**

The third girl has a waist-length blonde hair, a grayish-blue skin tone and purple eyes. She is currently wearing a purple shoulder cape over a purple dress with yellow belt, a star-spangled blue skirt, black panythose, a purple folded boots with yellow linings and a purple witch hat with crescent moon designs. This is Lavender Lace.

**Canterlot High Student and Drama Club Member**

**Lavender Lace**

Trixie then let's out a sigh of disappointment, "Trixie... is lost..." she muttered which is loud enough for Fuchsia and Lavender to hear.

Fuchsia turns to Trixie, "What's wrong Trixie?" she asked.

Lavender then spoke, "I think she's having one of those "there something more for Trixie to do" moment again." she pointed out sarcastically.

Trixie then stood up dramatically, "Oh... why? Why does Trixie is being treated like this? Trixie and friends technically won the Battle of the Bands and yearns the friendship Trixie want for a long time but Trixie feels lonely..." she said as Fuschia blinks at her.

"Told ya." Lavender mused before focusing her attention to the silver haired drama queen, "Trixie... just admit that you're jealous to the Rainboom's recent success while your still here trying to find a purpose in life." she pointed out rather bluntly.

Trixie then blushed, "W-what a-a-are y-you talking about!?"she squawked, "T-Trixie is not jealous! Trixie is just upset that Sunset her friends gets to travel around and perform while Trixie stays here doing nothing important!" she stated while in denial.

"That's exactly what a jealous person feels." Lavender pointed out.

Trixie's shoulders then slumped down, "All right... Trixie admit... Trixie's jealous..." she admitted.

"Trixie... would you please stop talking in third person when you're with us." Fuschia suggested.

"All right..." Trixie replied.

"And why are you so jealous with the Rainbooms?" Lavender asked, "Didn't we finally settle our difference with them after the Battle of the Bands." she pointed out.

"I know... but... I want to have the same success as them." Trixie replied with a sad look.

"But aren't you happy that you make kids smile whenever you do magic tricks in the streets?" Fuschia pointed out.

"Or having fun whenever we play music." Lavender added.

"Of course, I'm happy!" Trixie replied, "I enjoy doing those things but... I just want to do something more..." she said.

"Don't worry Trixie, you'll find what you're looking for..." Lavender reassured, "...whatever that is." she added.

Trixie facefaulted, "Gee thanks..." she grumbled as she walk backwards but only to step on a can of spray causing her to fall off the stage.

"Trixie!" Fuschia called out in panic.

Luckily for the young street magician someone caught her.

"Oof! You okay?" a jolly voice asked.

Trixie's eyes are shut tight for a moment before slowly opening it and she was greeted by Ed with a big smile on his face, and her face began to heat up when she noticed that Ed is holding her in a bridal position, "T-Trixie's... okay..." she replied.

"That's good." Ed said as he placed her down, "Please be careful... walking backwards is very dangerous." he advised.

Yoshika then came out behind Ed, "Ed... I had no idea what to think of what you said." she stated.

Fuschia then recognized them, "Hey, you're part of that hero group right? Heroes Coalition?" she pointed out.

Yoshika then spoke, "Actually Heroes Coalition is the name of our organization, Ed and I are part of the New Age Avengers team." she stated.

"So what are you girls doing?" Ed asked with a big smile.

"Oh just sitting here, chatting, thinking of new magic tricks and listening to Trixie's jealous ranting ." Lavender explained with a teasing grin.

"D-don't t-tell them that!" Trixie cried in embarrassment.

"Jealous?" Yoshika repeated.

"Trixie's jealous to the Rainbooms because they get to experience awesome adventures." Lavender pointed out bluntly.

"I-I t-told you don't tell them that!" Trixie cried again.

"Aww... don't be jealous!" Ed spoke patting Trixie's back, "I think that there's something for you to do in the future, you just need to be patient." he stated.

Trixie blushed again, "T-thank you... T-Trixie will k-keep that in mind..." she replied softly.

"You speak in third person like Rolf?" Ed asked.

"N-not a-all the time." Trixie replied.

"I think it's really cute. It makes you really unique." Ed stated with a smile.

Trixie blushed madly before looking away while twirling her hair, "T-Trixie thanks you for your kind words..." she replied.

Yoshika and Fuschia giggled at her reaction while Lavender's grin becomes bigger, she's really going to tease Trixie later.

"You girls said you're thinking of magic tricks." Yoshika pointed out, "Are you girls street magicians perhaps?" she asked.

Trixie's face then lits up, "Yes! The Grrrreeaaat and Powerful Trixie and her friends are one of a kind street magicians! We perform magic to entertain and make kids smile!" she declared with a boastful voice.

"Really? Can we see, can we see it!?" Ed asked in excitement.

Trixie gave him a smug look, "Of course! The Grrrreeaaat and Powerful Trixie would love to!" she replied.

Yoshika raised an eyebrow on Trixie's sudden change of attitude, she looks at Fuschia and Lavender whom only shrugged their shoulders in response.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the school's front yard, we see the boys busy working on the portal machine... how? Just use your imagination.

"Okay... a little bit more..." Micro spoke while typing codes on a laptop connected to the machine, "... and done!" he declared finishing typing, "Turn it on, Bright!" he ordered.

"Roger!" Bright replied pulling a lever as the machine began to charge up power.

"Tell me again of what they are doing?" Duncan asked.

"Well... both Micro and Bright thought about it and decided to do a test drive with the portal machine." Sandalwood replied.

"Rather than creating a portal, they're first gonna test communicating with other people from another world using the machine before moving on with the big deal." Ichigo explained.

Duncan nodded, "That's a good step." he pointed out.

Micro looks at the screen chart on his laptop, "Hmm... we got a good frequency... all we need to do is try calling to the other side." he stated.

"How?" Sandalwood asked.

"Using this." Bright replied as he brought up a walkie-talkie connected on the machine, "This is modified walkie-talkie which will allow us to speak to whoever we can contact from another world!" he exclaimed, "Whether it works or not, we need to try." he admitted.

"Well... let's see if it works." Ichigo said.

Micro nodded, "All right... let's do this!" he cheered pressing another key, "Now Bright!" he ordered.

Bright then pressed the button on the walkie-talkie and heard a beeping sound... they waited for a minute when suddenly someone from the other line spoke from the stereo.

"Hello... this is Brannew from the Marines." the caller introduced himself, "Who are you and what business do you need?" he asked.

And with that... they quickly hang up the call.

The boys stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes when Sandalwood spoke, "Well... at least, we know it's working." he pointed out.

"Out of all that we could contact it has to be the Marines." Ichigo spoke in disbelief, "I hope they don't make a big deal about this." he said in concern.

"Well... I must say that was a success." Duncan spoke, "You guys are one step away from finishing the actual portal machine." he stated.

Micro nodded, "Let's keep it going Bright." he declared earning him a nod from his fellow nerd.

Sandalwood then turns to Duncan, "By the way... no incidents with the black gem?" he asked.

"Things are going smooth for now, after all, Principal Celestia did warned everybody about the the black gem." Duncan replied.

"But we still need to keep our guards up." Ichigo advised, "Whoever the culprit behind this probably has a tricks up of his or her sleeve." he stated.

**bzzzttt...**

Back inside the gymnasium, Trixie is busy showing off her magic to Ed and Yoshika.

''Trixie has more tricks up her sleeve!" Trixie exclaimed as she then brought out a magic wand and with one swing, the tip on the end sprouted a pink flowers, "Voila!'' she said earning her a clap from Ed and Yoshika, "Trixie's not done yet!'' she said pulling out a magician's hat before pulling out a bunny, "Ta-dah!'' she presented.

"Cool! A bunny... a-a-a-ACHOOOO!'' Ed sneezed but not as loud from the Flea-Bitten Ed episode, "I sneezed.'' he mused.

"Please keep the rabbit away from Ed, he's allergic to them.'' Yoshika advised.

"Oops! Trixie apologizes.'' Trixie apologized as she handed the rabbit to Fuschia, "So... what do you think?'' she asked for their judgement.

"For starters, you're magic is very simple but completely different with mine.'' Yoshika commented.

"How so?'' Lavender asked.

"My magic gives me the ability to fly, create a shield and heal people... but that's all I can do." Yoshika replied, "But yours on the other hand, like I said was simple, but still good. As long as you continue to come up with different magic tricks then you'll do fine.'' she explained.

"Yeah! You're monicker "Great and Powerful'' won't be just for show!'' Ed praised.

Trixie then smiled brightly for their praises, "Trixie, thank you so much! Trixie promise to work hard and continue performing magic that will make the Rainbooms jealous!'' she declared.

Fuschia sweatdropped, "In the end... it's all about getting over the Rainbooms." she muttered in disbelief.

As everyone are busy having a fun conversation, a strange figure wearing a dark-brown hooded cloak enters the gymnasium which didn't go unnoticed by Fuschia.

"Hey... who's that?'' Fuschia asked.

Everybody turns their attention to where she is pointing at, upon setting sights on the strange figure puts both Ed and Yoshika in high-alert.

"Who are you!?'' Ed demanded getting defensive but the figure stayed silent.

"Are you perhaps responsible for the incidents that happened yesterday?'' Yoshika asked.

Rather than answering, the strange figure dashed towards them.

"I don't know who you are but bring it on!" Ed called out as charges while throwing a punch but the strange figure easily made his way pass him and made a beeline towards the girls, "Girls! Watch out!" he called out but the figure quickly got pass through Yoshika and grabs Trixie by the hoodie.

"Trixie needs help!" Trixie cried as the strange figure made his escape outside the gymnasium while carrying her on his shoulder.

"Trixie!" Fuschia and Lavender cried in panic.

"Come back here!" Yoshika demanded as the four of them went after the strange figure.

As they got out of the gymnasium, Ed, Yoshika, Fuschia and Lavender saw the strange figure running towards a halllway filled with students.

"Help! Please someone save Trixie!" Trixie called out.

Everyone turns to see a strange figure on the run, much to their shock. And without any second thoughts, a few sprung into action to help Trixie. One girl charges towards them, the girl has a light-yellowish gray skin tone, a short brilliant pistachio hair and gamboge eyes. She is currently wearing a black vest over a pink t-shirt, a green plaid skirt with a black belt, green boots and black ballers. This is Cherry Crash.

**Canterlot High Student and Musician**

**Cherry Crash**

Cherry swung her bag at the strange figure but misses. Then two boys charges towards him, the first boy is a tall with a lean build, he has a light gamboge hair, moderate sap green eyes and a pale, light grayish amaranth skin tone with freckles on his face. He is currently wearing a red jacket with brown collar over a white t-shirt, blue jeans with a brown belt and red & white sneakers. This is Big MacIntosh or Big Mac.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Big MacIntosh/Big Mac**

The second boy has a muscular physique with a pale, white skin tone, red eyes and blonde hair. He wears a gray tight t-shirt with a dumbell logo, black trousers, gray sneakers and a white cap with wings. This is Bulk Biceps.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Bulk Biceps**

"Eeeeyupyupyupyupyupyupyup!" Big Mac shouted.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Bulk shouted as well.

Both Big Mac and Bulk tried to pounce the strange figure only for him to dodge which caused Big Mac and Bulk to hit each other, knocking them out cold. Then another boy charges towards the strange figure while holding a baseball bat. The boy has a long dark-blue hair tied in a low ponytail along with a small mustache, he has orange eyes and a light grayish-blue skin tone. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt with green linings, green acid washed jeans and blue & white sneakers. This is Captain Planet.

**Canterlot High Student**

**Captain Planet**

Captain swung his baseball bat only for him to miss when the strange figure dodges it as he continues to run in the hallways.

"Put down Trixie!" Ed roared angrily as he increased his speed in hopes of catching the figure.

"Ed help!" Trixie cried.

And on good timing, Indigo, Eddy and Flash came walking out from one corner and saw this.

"Eddy! Indigo! Please stop that person!" Yoshika shouted.

"Hey! Put that girl down, you freak!" Eddy demanded as he charges towards the figure.

The figure then stops midway before throwing out a smoke bomb that obscures everyone's vision, upon confusion Ed and Eddy collided as the two spun in midair before Ed slams Eddy on the floor hard.

"Oof! You did a Collision Course on the wrong person, Lumpy!" Eddy cried in pain.

"Where is he and Trixie?" Yoshika asked in worry.

Indigo looks around before gritting his teeth, "Tch! He got away!" she cursed in frustration.

"What should we do?" Flash asked in concern.

"Gather anyone available and go search around the school!" Indigo instructed, "Meanwhile... one of you should inform Principal Celestia about the current situation!" she ordered.

Some students nodded and began to look around as Mystery Mint decided to go to the Principal's office.

"What the hell? What do they want from Trixie?" Ed asked in frustration.

"I don't know... but I gotta feeling that it ain't pretty..." Indigo replied with a serious look.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. Nightmare 3 - Trixie Lulamoon

Meanwhile in a dark room somewhere inside the Canterlot High School, we see two strange figures looking at Trixie Lulamoon whom is backed against the wall.

"W-what do you want from T-Trixie?" Trixie asked in fear.

"Nothing... we just want you to start another nightmare for us." the first figure said as he brought up a Black Gem.

"A black gem?" Trixie spoke when realization hits her, "So you're responsible of what happened to Tennis Match and Bright Idea!" she accused, "And you're gonna make Trixie do the same thing! No way! Trixie refuse to take part in this!" she exclaimed in defiance.

The first figure laughed at her, "Well now... then I guess we'll just have to use force..." he said grimly as he and the second figure slowly walks towards her.

"W-what are you doing?" Trixie asked in fear, "No... stay away from Trixie... no... NOOOOO!" she cried and plead while covering herself up with her arms.

And then... she was engulf in darkness.

**bzzzttt...**

Upon hearing of what happened to Trixie, everyone from the school began to look around for her. Both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna we're already informed of what happened and decided to help search for her.

Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams looks around with a worried look while also determined in finding her as Indigo Zap came out from one corner along with Eddy Skipper McGee and Yoshika Miyafuji, "Found her? Or any clues?" she asked walking towards him.

Ed shook his head in disappointment, "Negative." he replied.

"Damn! Where did that freak take her?!" Indigo exclaimed in frustration.

Then Flash Sentry came running towards them, "Guys! It's Trixie! And she's outside!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Eddy asked.

"Is she okay?" Yoshika asked in worry.

"I would love to say yes but something's odd about her... I think she's acting the same way as Tennis yesterday!" Flash explained.

"Then we better go see her!" Ed declared as he ran past everyone.

Eddy shrugged, "Beats standing here." he said before following the yellow lump.

And with that everyone followed them.

Outside the school, we see Ichigo Kurosaki, Duncan Nelson, Sandalwood and Micro Chips along with several students looking at Trixie whom is standing in front of the school's statue with her eyes devoid of life as her body began to emit a black miasma.

"Okay... she looks the same as the last two." Ichigo pointed out, "But where's the black gem?" she asked.

"The culprit must've have hidden it somewhere in her body..." Duncan replied when he noticed Ichigo looking at him with disapproving looks, ".. now don't look at me like that." he chastised.

"Regardless we need to find it, if we wanna stop her." Sandalwood said getting ready to fight her.

"Trixie had no friends... no one likes Trixie... no one likes to treat Trixie seriously..." Trixie muttered in despair.

"Well... you are kind of a show-off which ticks everyone off..." Micro pointed out offhandedly making everyone glare at him, "What?" he asked.

Then Trixie gritted her teeth as the miasma emitting from her body becomes, "If no one wants Trixie... THEN TRIXIE DON'T NEED ANYONE!" she cried in anger as her body began to glow.

Duncan grabs Micro by the neck, "YOU OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH!" he exclaimed shaking the nerd violently.

"What's going on!?" Sandalwood asked in shock. His eyes widen when he finds the situation familiar, "Wait... I saw this before... Rainbow Dash and the others had done this several times!" he pointed out.

"You mean the pony-up thingie?" Duncan asked.

Micro tips his glasses, "I believe she is..." he replied.

**(Play Abyss Theme - Down in the Catacombs)**

As the glow died down, Trixie now has a pair of blue pony ears on top of her head and her hair extended making it look like a tail.

"Wow... she did pony up." Sandalwood commented in awe.

"The Black Gem must have awaken her dormant Equestrian Magic by fueling it with negative emotions!" Ichigo stated.

Trixie then charges up her hands with red magic, "Trixie will make everyone suffer for making Trixie suffer loneliness!" she cried as she fires her magic towards everyone.

"Out of the way!" Ichigo shouted as everyone jumps out from the attack.

The attack, however, created a red crack on the ground which suddenly breaks open as a horde Emotionless began to crawl.

"What are those!?" Micro asked in shock.

"Emotionless? At a time like this!" Duncan exclaimed with gritted teeth.

"Everyone! Get back inside the school! Those things are dangerous!" Ichigo barked.

And with that, students began to run back inside the school leaving Ichigo, Duncan, Sandalwood and surprisingly Micro to face Trixie and at the same time Indigo, Eddy, Ed, Yoshika, Flash, Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush came out running from the entrance.

"Trixie!" Lavender and Fuschia called out in worry.

"What happened?" Flash asked.

"What's it look like? Trixie over there got corrupted by a black gem which cause her to pony up and to make matters worst, the Emotionless just joined the party!" Duncan explained in annoyance.

Eddy facefaulted, "That explains they're sudden appearance." he grumbled.

Yoshika then turns to Lavender and Fuchsia, "You two should go back inside with everyone." she said, "Don't worry, we'll save Trixie, I promise." she reassured.

The two girls nodded before running back inside, Indigo then turns to Flash, "What about you Flash?" she asked.

Flash then picks up a baseball bat, "I'll stay and help." he declared.

"If you wanna help then use this." Micro called throwing a handblaster which he caught, "That's a Handblaster that Bright and I created last night... we figure we needed a weapon if we wanna help." he explained as he brought out his own handblaster.

"Thanks." Flash replied.

"Where is Bright?" Sandalwood asked.

"Oh! He ran back inside along with everyone." Micro replied jabbing a thumb behind him, "He said he's not brave enough to fight." he stated.

"I'm surprised that you stayed." Duncan mused.

Micro tips his glasses, "Well... I guess my past experience caused me to toughen up a bit." he replied.

"Okay! Someone should face Trixie while the rest fight those miserable dinosaur with no mouths." Indigo stated, "Any volunteers?" she asked.

"I'll do it!" Ed replied, "I want to save her!" he declared.

"I'm with you bro!" Sandalwood spoke stepping forward, "Trixie maybe something but I consider her a friend." he said.

Indigo nodded, "All right! Let's do this everyone! Let's get em!" she roared as everyone charges at their respective targets.

Ichigo was the first to strike, "Graaaaghh!" he roared as he spins his blade around slicing every targets on his way, "Take this!" he shouted slicing one by the neck, "Ouryaah!" he roared slicing one in half, "I'm not done yet!" he said before stabbing one on the chest before slicing it upwards.

Flash and Micro are busy blasting every Emotionless coming towards them, "More from the left!" the latter called as they blasted the heads of the Emotionless.

"This is awesome Micro, where did you and Bright come up with us?" Flash asked in awe.

Micro smirked, "You may wanna thank Twilight... along with the portal machine, she also left us a blue print of a Handblaster." he replied.

"Really? But what got her to come up with a blue print for a Handblaster?" Flash asked.

Micro was silent for a minute before speaking, "You know... I got no idea..." he admitted as the two shrugged their shoulders before continuing shooting the enemies.

Duncan then charges forward as his fist turns to metal, "Ouryaah!" he roared as he punches an Emotionless on the head making it explode, then another one charges at him but he quickly grabs in head, "Don't underestimate me!" he roared as he used both of his metal fist to crush it's head, "Eeew..." he said while shaking the liquid substance on his hands.

Yoshika shoots her machine gun all around hitting every Emotionless on the head like she was killing a zombie or a walker or whatever they are called, she then brought out her favorite weapon... if you're guess is right, it's a Rocket Launcher.

"Eat this you piece of miscreants!" Yoshika shouted firing her Rocket Launcher towards many Emotionless blowing them to pieces.

"Woah... she's on fire." Flash commented.

"Where was she all my life..." Micro mused.

Indigo then spread her arms out, "Take this! My second move of doom... Lazer Missiles!" she shouted as laser fires out from her fingers like torpedoes, hitting and blasting every creatures it hits.

Eddy then runs forward, "Little Bro... HEAT WAVE!" he shouted while doing a spinning heel kick releasing a wave of fire incinerating the white skinned creatures.

Meanwhile, the powered up and pony upped Trixie continues to throw red fire balls towards Ed and Sandalwood whom dodges every attack she brought down.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Everyone who makes Trixie sad must die!" Trixie cried as she throws a rain of fire ball towards them.

"Woah!" Ed exclaimed as he dives to the side before blocking one fireball with his electricity, "Stop Trixie! You don't need to do this!" he called out.

Sandalwood skidded to the sides, "He's right! This is not like you at all!" he yelled.

"Silence! You don't even know how Trixie felt thinking that no one cares for her!" Trixie cried in anger.

"Someone do! Both Fuschia and Lavender cares for you!" Ed shouted back.

"Trixie knows that! But that wasn't enough to cope Trixie's loneliness! All Trixie wants is not just attention but Trixie wants friends that would ease her loneliness! Cause Trixie just don't want to be alone!" Trixie cried while charging up a powerful energy from her palms.

"Trixie! You're not alone! You got more friends that you ever know!" Ed shouted.

"Lies! If they are my friends then why can't they take me seriously!" Trixie shouted back as the energy gotten bigger.

"I'm going to admit, you sometimes annoy the hell to of us but that doesn't mean that we don't consider you as our friend! Isn't that what Princess Twilight taught us back then!? To become friends with one another no matter who they are!" Sandalwood exclaimed.

"He's right! You had friends Trixie! Believe it or not, everybody cares about you! They even help look around to find you when you disappeared! There are people who cares about you!" Ed shouted.

Trixie's eyes soften, "R-really..." she stuttered as her intended attack grew small.

Ed nodded, "And I'm you're friend! I'm a friend to the Great and Powerful Trixie!" he claimed with a smile.

"Y-you're not lying?" Trixie asked.

"I'll kill myself if I lie!" Ed declared with a determined look as Trixie somewhat calm down giving them the opportunity to strike, "Sandalwood now!" he ordered.

"Got ya!" Sandalwood replies slamming his palms down the ground as several vines sprouts out from the ground wrapping both Trixie's arms and legs, "Dude! Find the gem and destroy it!" he called out.

Ed scans his eyes around Trixie and saw the Black Gem on her finger like a ring, "Found it!" he said as he charges up his finger tips, "Electro Shot!" he shoots out electricity like a bullet which accurately hits the gem, shattering it pieces.

The black miasma quickly diminished from Trixie's body as the vines let's her go while Ed catches her in his arms. Trixie then slowly opens her eyes is greeted by Ed's dumb smile, "Ed... did Trixie do something bad?" she asked.

Ed shook his head, "Nope! You didn't do anything bad Trixie, you are innocent." he said before turning to Sandalwood, "Right?" he asked.

Sandalwood nodded, "You didn't do anything wrong at all, I can assure that." he said making Trixie smile.

Meanwhile, the rest has finally gotten rid of every last of Emotionless, "Phew! That's the last of them." Eddy said wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"You got that right... just in time for our Handblasters to ran out of ammo." Micro mused.

"Looks like Ed and Sandalwood saved Trixie." Ichigo pointed out.

And with that, everyone, including Celestia and Luna, came out from the school while Fuchsia and Lavender ran towards Trixie.

"Trixie!" they cried as they engulf her in a hug, "We we're so worried about you." Fuchsia cried.

"We're glad that you're okay." Lavender said in relief.

"Girls..." Trixie said with tears in her eyes as she hugs them back.

"Uh guys... why is Trixie still in her pony form?" Ed asked noticing that Trixie still has ears and tails.

Micro then spoke, "I heard from Sunset before that each members of the Rainbooms had a pony counterpart in the world of Equestria, she believes that's the reason why they can pony up." he explained, "So... for Trixie to pony up it only means that she has a pony counterpart as well." he stated.

"That's probably right." Yoshika said in agreement.

Then Indigo came up with the shattered gem in her palms, "No wonder we had a hard time finding the black in her, the culprit converted it into a ring." she pointed out.

"That's nice... what's he/she gonna convert it next, an earring." Eddy muttered sarcastically.

"I dunno... but this proves that culprit behind this is a lot smarter than we thought." Duncan stated.

Then Flash noticed something that sent chills to his spine, "Umm... guys..." he called out.

"What it is Flashy-boy?" Eddy asked without looking back at him.

"You better take look at this..." Flash replied while pointing something in front of him.

Everyone looks at the direction he's pointing and much to everyone's shock and horror, two hooded figures are seen standing in front of the school's statue.

"Ah! Trixie recognize them! They're the one who caused Trixie to go berserk!" Trixie pointed out.

"You bastards! Who are you and why the HELL are you doing this!?" Indigo demanded with anger filling in her voice.

Then the first figure began to laugh evilly, "Oh my... looks like our jig is up..." he spoke nonchalantly, "I guess it's now a good time to fully introduce ourselves..." he said as both figures took off their hoods.

The moment they saw their faces, everyone was left in shock, "Y-you're k-kidding right?" Flash asked in disbelief.

"I-I-I can't believe it..." Celestia muttered covering her mouth in shock.

"This can't be true... I-I-It's just impossible... there is no way he could do this to us..." Tennis Match spoke in denial.

The identity of the two figures are... Green Lantern and Skyroar Rampage.

Green gave them a devilish grin, "Ah... that's the reaction I was expecting." he mused.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. The Mastermind of the Nightmares

Everyone in Canterlot High School we're in shock! They never expected that Green Lantern, the nicest guy and a person whom they can rely on with their problems was the culprit behind the incidents and to their shock is that Skyroar Rampage, Rainbow Dash's cousin, is working along with him.

"Mister Green Lantern! How could you do this!?'' Vice Principal Luna asked in shock.

"Yeah! This isn't like you at all!'' Flash Sentry pointed out.

Green began to giggle creepily, "What do you mean not me at all... Flash... my miserable friend... this is what I'm truly am to begin with.'' he claimed.

**(Play Durarara OST - Kokoro wo Shibaru Ai no Kotoba)**

"What the hell do you mean?'' Indigo Zap asked impatiently.

Green tilted his head in a very uncomfortable angle, "My nice guy personality... that was all an act... I am... from the start... is a sick, sadistic, psychotic creature that only enjoys the suffering of the others...'' he explained while spreading his arms around.

"Is that so... then why the hell are you still here in Canterlot High?'' Ichigo Kurosaki demanded.

"Why?'' Green mused as he turns to him with a creepy smile, "It's because every tragic events in this place caused by magic really enjoyable... I mean, what's more enjoyable than watching everyone in this school running around in fear and screaming for their dear life... it's just simply... majestic.'' he mused with a content look on his face.

"Just who the heck are you? Are you part of the Dark Forces?'' Eddy Skipper McGee demanded.

"Dark Forces... why should I be apart of a lowly beings such as them...'' Green replied with a confused look, "I am... as you know... is Green Lantern! What am I? I am a frightening unexplained phenomenon... I am boxcar and a pack of matches... I am the colour red, in a world of black and white and if you value you're ability to breathe then don't get too close... Mercy is calling by your name... I AM THE REAPER... and I'm going to put you down...'' he preached as his face getting more deranged by every words.

"From what everything you just said... the only thing I can say to you, is that you're a monster.'' Eddy pointed out.

Green laughed at his insult, "Yes... you can call me a monster, that's fine. It honestly doesn't bother me... you see.. that's what everybody do! They judge people from the way they look, or the way they act, or the way they feel... they label things from something they don't understand.'' he preached.

"Urg...'' Duncan Nelson groaned, "I had enough with your cryptic words! Tell us already why are you tampering with everyone's emotions and making them attack others!'' he demanded.

Green giggles again, "That's simple of course... I'm collecting negative energy via emotions.'' he answered as he brought up a jar filled with black miasma, "Beautiful... isn't it.'' he mused with a sick smile.

Yoshika Miyafuji recoiled in disgust, "W-What i-is that?'' she asked.

Green laughed again, "This... this is the negative energy I collected from Tennis Match, Bright Idea and recently, Trixie...'' he spoke, "... you see... you may have destroyed the Black Gem that controls them but the negative energy it consumed had gone directly to me.'' he explained.

"Just what do you intend to do with that?'' Micro Chips asked.

Green smiled brightly, "That's an excellent question! Why am I collecting negative energies? The answer... I am using it to revive HER!'' he announced with his arms spread.

"Her?'' Ichigo repeated.

"Who's HER?'' Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams asked in confusion.

"Who's HER? Why it's Lady Adele of course!'' Green replied in excitement.

"Who?'' Micro asked.

"I had no idea.'' Eddy replied scratching his head.

Green then laughs louder, "Of course you don't know her, you fools! Lady Adele is one of the most powerful witches in history, she's so powerful that she had the power to kiss and burn every world, dimensions or universe into ashes, but alas, the Gods got afraid of her and decided to put her into a deep sleep while suppressing her powers making it completely useless... but unbeknownst to them... she had followers who would do anything to wake her up... and I'm one of them.'' he stated with a grin.

"So you want to wake up a very dangerous person... not gonna happen!" Indigo declared, "We from the Heroes Coalition will do anything in our power to prevent that!" she said in determination.

Green chuckled, "Heroes? Yes... heroes like you are HOLLOW... you're full of empty promises. But in the end... as the curtain's call, it's the last of all, when the light fade out, the sinners will crawl... you had no choice, a matter, a reason... cause once she's awaken... the END is coming!'' he declared.

"We'll see about that! Everyone! Get him!'' Indigo ordered as everyone including Sandalwood, Micro and Flash charges towards them.

Ed charges up an electric trident before throwing it towards Green but to everyone's shock, Ed's attack suddenly vanish before it could reached Green's face.

"What?" Ed gasped in shock as Skyroar appeared in front of Ed as two engages in a one on one battle.

"Ed's attack! It vanished!" Yoshika pointed out in shock.

"What did ya do?" Eddy demanded.

"What's it look like? I cancelled his attack." Green mused with a creepy wide smile, "While you guys are called _Blessed_... I'm on the other hand... is called a _Cursed_... and I got my power to cancel every abilities from Lady Adele herself." he explained.

Then suddenly Duncan appeared behind him, "If that's your ability then that means you're weak in close combat!" he exclaimed before bringing down his iron fist, "You're dead!" he declared however much to his shock, Green caught his punch with his back turn.

"You wanna hear a secret?" Green stated before turning to him with a deranged smile, "I'm already dead!" he exclaimed before punching Duncan in the gut.

"Guurrk!" Duncan grunted in pain, _"That was a strong punch!" _he thought.

Green then throws Duncan to the sides as Ichigo brought down his sword towards him but he caught with two fingers, "You're over-sized knife won't work against me~" he said playfully as he flicks the swords away before following a strong uppercut that sends Ichigo crashing to the ground.

"Ugh... it feels like Aizen all over again..." Ichigo grumbled.

Eddy and Indigo then charges towards him, "Take this!" they roared as they attack him together but like Ed, their combined attacks were cancelled, "Again!?" Indigo gasped in shock.

"Shit!" Eddy cursed.

Green began to laughed evilly, "Hahaha... I told before... it won't work!" he mused as he punches Indigo in the gut followed by a kick, then he did the same thing to Eddy as the two we're sent flying on separate sides.

Sandalwood then summon several to vines to apprehend Green but it all quickly turns to ashes, "Damn! It's not working either!" the Eco-Kid cursed.

Then Flash fires his Handblaster only missing Green by an inch, the psychotic young man turns to him with an amused grin, "Nice... you almost got me there Flash..." he mused.

"I can't believe that you're actually this kind of person, Green!" Flash spoke in disappointment, "We trusted you! We were friends! And I can't believe that you've been fooling us all along!" he yelled in grief.

"Ah... because you guys accepted me as a friend so easily..." Green replied bluntly.

"What?" Flash asked in confusion.

"Because of this meaningless friendship that damn Twilight Sparkle tough you fools... don't you know that accepting friendship will only lead to betrayal, sadness and anger..." Green explained in a mocking tone.

"That's not true!" Flash shouted back.

"Yes is it... I mean... I did betray all of you." Green said with a sickening smile.

"You did... and I will never forgive you for fooling us all... and I bet Twilight and the others won't ever forgive you once they find this out!" Flash exclaimed.

"Yes... just like how they haven't forgiven you for making Princess Twilight cry." Green replied with a grin.

"What?" Flash muttered in shock.

Green began to laughed loudly, "Don't you see! The reason those girls are not talking to you anymore is because they haven't forgiven you for making her cry! That's why they ignore you... it's because they never and never will forgive you for making her cry!" he exclaimed.

"T-that's n-not true..." Flash weakly said.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Micro called out, "Flash, don't let him get into your emotions!" he reasoned.

"He's right! You were mind-controlled back then, it isn't your fault, you didn't meant to do that!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"Flash! Please don't listen in him!" Trixie Lulamoon shouted.

"Face it Flash!" Green egged, "You will never, ever get the closure that you need! It was already doomed from the very beginning!" he shouted with a sadistic smile.

"SHUT UP!" Eddy roared in anger as threw a punch at Green but it was block with one hand then Green punch him on the chest which sends him skidding backwards but he remained standing, "You sure love to open your damn mouth... well... let me tell you something you ass-wipe..." he started, "I may never met those girls but from what I heard from the heroic deeds they did in this world, they're the most kindest, most generous, most loyal, most forgiving persons that I've ever heard! Sure, they had their flaws but they make up for their mistakes! Those girls would also forgive anyone and would offer their enemies a hand of friendship! So, who are you to tell us that they won't forgive Flash!" he said before turning to Flash, "And Flash! I know that you're still guilty but don't let that guilt get into you forever! They may not be here right now but I'm very sure that they forgiven you! But if you still need the closure you need, then continue to reach out for them! Tell them how you feel! No matter how long it takes as long you don't give in with guilt!" he said as Flash thought about it for a minute before looking back at him in determination, Eddy then turns his attention back to Green, "And as for you... what you did to everyone is beyond forgiveness and I, myself, will personally kick your ass and make you pay for everything you did!" he declared as everyone smiled at Eddy's speech.

Green scoffed, "Wow... big talk with a guy who couldn't even beat me much less lay his hands on me." he mocked.

"You're right... I definitely can't beat you with you're level of strength and power but doesn't mean that I'm scared of you, that doesn't mean that I'm giving up in beating you! I will train my abilities to the fullest, increase my physical and mental capacities to the highest level, I will continue to grow strong to full extent of my powers and even if I die, I will crawl back up from the depths of hell or beat the shit of Satan, Lucifer or whoever's in charge of hell just to make sure I get my hands on you! No matter how great the setback, no matter how severe the failure, I WON'T STOP I RENDER YOU OBSOLETE!" Eddy said in determination.

"Heh... but can you?" Green mocked.

"I will take certain steps to make sure that I can, no, I will beat you! And I will succeed, I believe in myself, I will think everyday and every night in my freaking heart, that I will beat you!" Eddy exclaimed, "I will delete you! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! DELETE!" he chanted.

Green chuckled, "You're really interesting... then I'll look forward seeing you again because right now..." he said as a purple portal appears behind him, "... it's time for us to leave this God awful place." he announced.

"Before you go... just what the heck are you?" Eddy asked.

Green smirked, "Look up to me you'll see a friend, look down on me you'll see an enemy, look at me in the eyes... and you'll see a God." he declared.

Eddy scoffed, "Cheh! I'm not buying that!" he spatted.

Green giggled, "Skyroar let's leave." he said before walking inside the portal.

Skyroar then quickly pushed Ed away before running towards the portal but he stopped, he slightly turns to them, "Tell Rainbow Dash..." he spoke, "... I'm sorry but this is my life now... and if we ever cross paths... I will never hesitate to fight her." he declared before entering the portal as it quickly vanished leaving everyone stunned from what just happened.

Indigo then lays down to the ground, "Pack up everyone... we're done for the day." she declared.

Sandalwood then stood next to Eddy, "Dude? What's up with the 'delete' thingie?'' he asked.

Eddy scratches the top of his head, "I had no idea." he admitted.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	7. Aftermath

Later that day at Canterlot High School, we see everyone gathered around the cafeteria, all are still in shock and hurt after finding out that Green Lantern and Skyroar Rampage were responsible for the recent events which caused Tennis Match, Bright Idea and Trixie Lulamoon to go berserk. Meanwhile, Samurai Jack and Terrence Ohno arrives alongside a few Bearpenters to help repair the damages caused by the recent events, the two would then had a conversation with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna in the former's office.

Back in the cafeteria, everyone are currently sitting on their lunch tables while thinking about the recent events, the only ones not present in the room are Eddy Skipper McGee and Duncan Nelson. At one table, we see Indigo Zap, Flash Sentry, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Yoshika Miyafuji and Ichigo Kurosaki sitting there with their heads in the clouds when an old woman approaches them.

The old woman has a portly frame with a light-green skin tone, a light gray hair tied in a bun and has orange eyes. She is wears a yellow shirt with an orange scarf around her neck with hearts design, red skirt underneath a white apron, lime-green and black boots and yellow gloves. This is Granny Smith.

**Canterlot High School Lunch Lady**

**Granny Smith**

Granny Smith then places several plates of apple pies on their table, "Here ya go, sweeties." she spoke, "Ah hope this apple pies would cheer you all a bit." she stated.

Flash turns to her, "Thank you, Granny Smith." he thanked in gratitude.

Granny Smith waves her hand, "No problem, kiddos. There are plenty more for everyone, so don't be shy to ask for seconds." she reminded before walking off.

"Apple Pie! Yum!" Ed cheered as he began gobbling the food.

"Ed! Manners!" Yoshika chastised.

Indigo took a bite of her apple pie, "Mmm! This is good!" she complimented.

Ichigo then spoke, "So... guess we finally find out who the strange figure in your dreams is." he pointed out.

Indigo nodded, "Yeah... I just can't believe that it's Green Lantern." she replied, "Men... what a literal walking-spoiler he is." she stated. She then turns to Flash, "How are you holding up, Flash?'' she asked.

Flash sighed, "I'm fine... still in shock but less bothered." he admitted.

Indigo pats his back, "Don't worry... everything is going to be fine." she reassured, "I believe Green's words won't be enough to bring you all down." she pointed out.

Flash smiled, "Thanks." he replied, "By the way... have you guys found the other _Blessed_ yet?'' he asked.

Indigo smiled, "Yeah... we do." she confirmed as she brought out her device and pointed it at Flash which then let's out a beep of confirmation, "And it's you, Flash." she revealed.

Flash was taken a back by this, "M-Me? A_ Blessed_?" he asked as he looks down at himself, "But... I don't feel any different nor I feel any power." he pointed out.

Ichigo then spoke, "That's because your _Gift_, whatever it is, is still dormant." he replied.

"But how did you figure out that I'm the _Blessed_?'' Flash asked, "I mean... your would have detected it when we first met." he pointed out.

"True but I believe _you Gift_ is slowly manifesting which is the reason our devices detected you as a _Blessed_." Indigo explained.

"I see." Flash replied staring at his hands, "_Blessed_, huh? Wonder what kind of _Gift_ that I had?" he mused.

"Come and train to become a hero at the Coalitions!" Indigo suggested, "That way... you can find out what your _Gift_ is!" she pointed out, "Sandalwood already agreed to join the Coalitions, so I don't think it would hurt if you join as well!" she stated.

"Plus! Trixie also decided to join!" Ed quipped, "She wanted to train her Equestrian magic properly." he explained.

Flash thought about before letting out a smile, "Okay! I'm in!" he declared, "I don't wanna keep running around forever when there's trouble, I want to help others, I want to be a hero!" he exclaimed in determination.

"That's the Wondercolt spirit!" Indigo cheered.

Yoshika then spoke, "By the way... have you guys seen Eddy and Duncan?'' she asked.

Ichigo facefaulted, "Eddy is probably brooding somewhere in this school... I had Duncan come along with him, so he won't start kicking things in frustration." he stated.

"Good call." Yoshika said.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in the Music Room, we see Eddy and Duncan sitting on separate chairs while facing each other, both of them has guitar in hands with the former holding up a blue guitar and the latter holding a green guitar.

Both boys a strumming a tune when Duncan spoke, "Never thought that your good with guitars, Eddy." he pointed out.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Eddy replied.

"So? Still frustrated with that Green Lantern, douche?" Duncan asked.

Eddy frowned but kept playing his guitar, "Yeah... I am." he admitted, "You know... I'm used to hate a lot of stuffs but my hatred towards Green is on a different level." he stated, "The kind of anger that you really, REALLY wanna murder the person you hate." he pointed out.

"Yeah... I get those too." Duncan agreed.

"Woah! You guys are good!" a voice spoke.

Eddy and Duncan stops playing and turns to see two boys walking towards them. The first boy has a light brown skin tone, his hair is in mixed of black and blonde styled in a mohawk and has camboge eyes with band-aids across his face. He wears a green stripe shirt, khaki pants and blue converse. This is Laughing Zap.

**Canterlot High School Student**

**Laughing Zap**

The second boy has a blue skin tone, black hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black t-shirt with long white sleeves, blue pants and red shoes.

**Canterlot High School Student**

**Blue Note**

"Sorry to disturbed you." Blue excused, "My friend and I were just walking down the halls when he heard you guys playing here." he explained, "And I must say... you guys are really good!" he complimented.

Eddy smirked, "Thanks." he replied, "I'm Eddy and this is Duncan." he introduced himself and Duncan whom nodded.

"The name is Blue Note and this Laughing Zap." Blue introduced himself and his companion.

"Sup!" Zap greeted.

"Zap?" Duncan repeated, "Are you perhaps related to Indigo Zap?'' he asked.

Zap flinched at his question, "Ssshh!" he hushed. He then looks around, "Yeah... I'm related to Indigo Zap because I'm her older brother." he revealed much to Eddy and Duncan's surprise, "But don't tell her, I'm here! Don't wanna have her bothering me all day!" he stated.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "Why? Don't you get along well?'' he asked.

"We do get along well." Zap replied, "Heck... I'm even proud when she joined this hero business." he said, "But... she's too clingy towards me... to the extreme levels.'' he claimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Duncan asked.

"You see... Indigo is like... Big bro, let's play basketball! Big Bro, let's go to the sports center! Big bro, let's sleep together!" Zap said imitating Indigo, "She's always 'Big bro, let's do this, let's do that!" and it's driving me crazy!" he exclaimed.

Duncan and Eddy turns to each other with bewilderment, "Oh my God... Indigo is..." Duncan spoke.

"...a Brocon!" Eddy exclaimed.

And then two started laughing like pair of hyenas, Zap snorted, "Come to think of it... it is funny." he admitted.

Eddy then ceased laughing as he turns to Blue, "Putting aside the revelation that Indigo is a brocon... are you two perhaps musicians as well?'' he pointed out.

Blue nodded, "Yeah... I play the drums while Zap plays both keyboards and bass." he confirmed, "But sadly... were not part of any band." he admitted.

"Yeah... it's the whole reason why we couldn't participate back in the Musical Showcase." Zap pointed out.

Eddy thought about it when an idea came into mind, "Hmm... I had an idea and you guys are gonna love it." he claimed with a dastardly smirk.

**Bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Samurai Jack and Principal Celestia announced that both Heroes Coalitions and Canterlot High School has formed an alliance which gives the students og CHS the privilege to train as heroes at the Training Camp or attend as students at the Vanguard Academy, much to everyone's joy and excitement.

**Bzzzttt...**

Later that night in a place called the Sugarcube Corner, we see everyone having a good time while trying to bury down the events that transpires earlier the day. At one table, we see Ed and Yoshika having a conversation with Trixie, Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush and at the table beside them, we see Ichigo Kurosaki having a conversation with Sandalwood and Micro Chips. And at another table, we see Indigo and Flash having a nice chat and once again, Eddy and Duncan are not present but the two are with Blue and Zap at the moment walking around somewhere in the town.

"The training will be tough but I guarantee that the results is worth it." Indigo stated.

Flash nodded, "I'll look forward for that." he said. He then remembers something, "By the way... you haven't told me about what a Special is." he pointed out.

"Oh right!" Indigo quipped before smiling, "Well... you see a Special is an extremely rare type of people with abilities." she started, "But here's the catch... no two Specials has the same abilities!" she claimed.

"What do you mean by that?'' Flash asked.

Indigo continued, "For example myself... I had the ability to use the light as a destructive power for combat but only I had that kind of ability, no other Special had the same ability as mine." she explained.

"I see... it's really different from the _Blesseds_." Flash mused, "But how did you gained your abilities?'' he asked.

Indigo smiled, "It's thanks to the Special Star!" she exclaimed.

"Special Star?'' Flash asked.

Indigo nodded, "Yes. The Special Star is a very mysterious divine being that travels across the multiverse, visiting one world to another, granting a person an ability." she explained, "But it only grants an ability to only one person in one world... a person that the Special Star deem as 'special'." she finished.

"I see... wait? Then that means..." Flash trails.

Indigo nodded, "Yup! In this world... the Special Star chose me!" she said with a smile, "I don't know why the Special Star chose me but I'm really grateful for it." she admitted, "But just because the Special Star chose me... it doesn't mean that I'm the only special in this world." she said, "Like what President Mario tell us all the time... everyone are special on their own right." she claimed.

Flash nodded, "That's true." he replied agreement.

As everyone continues to have a good time, seven girls then enters the cafe. The first girl has a pale, light grayish mulberry skin tone, she has moderate violet eyes and she has a long, moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks tied in a high ponytail. She wears a blue blouse with purple stripes, white collar and red ribbon tie, a purple high-waist skirt, blue socks and blue rubber shoes. She also wears black framed glasses. This is Twilight Sparkle.

**Canterlot High School Student**

**Twilight Sparkle**

The second girl has a pale, olive skin tone, opal-colored eyes and a long wavy, light pink hair. She is currently wearing a white tank top, a green frilly skirt, pink socks and green boots. She is also wearing a butterfly-shaped pin on her hair. This is Fluttershy.

**Canterlot High School Student**

**Fluttershy**

The third girl has a light-pinkish skin tone, a waist-length puffy pink hair and has light-blue eyes. She wears a short blue jacket over a white short with a heart logo, a violet sash-like ribbon around her waist, a pink skirt with balloon designs, and blue boots with pink ribbons. This is Pinkamena Diane Pie, also known as Pinkie Pie.

**Canterlot High School Student**

**Pinkie Pie**

The fourth girl has a light-amber skin tone, a long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, has green eyes and white freckles. She wears a white & green plaid shirt, blue denim skirt with a brown belt that has an apple-shaped buckle, brown cowboy boots and a brown stetson. This Applejack, one of Granny Smith's grandchildren.

**Canterlot High School Student**

**Applejack**

The fifth girl has a pale-white skin tone, a waist-length luscious indigo hair and has azure eyes. She wears a light-blue shirt, a purple skirt with a black belt, dark purple boots and a golden watch. This is Rarity.

**Canterlot High School Student**

**Rarity**

The sixth girl has a light-blue skintone, a moderate cerise eyes and has a multi-colored waist-length hair akin to a rainbow. She wears a short-sleeve blue jacket over a white shirt a cloud & rainbow-colored lightning symbol, white & magenta skirt over a black skintight shorts, rainbow-colored socks and blue shoes. This is Rarity.

**Canterlot High School Student**

**Rainbow Dash**

The seventh girl has a light-amber skin tone with a long red & yellow wavy hair and cyan eyes. She wears a black, leather jacket with rolled up sleeves that had an orange stripe on each one, over a light cerulean shirt with a silk, transparent, yellow skirt underneath it. Along with that, she sported light blue jeans upon her legs, and black, high heel boots over her feet. This is Sunset Shimmer.

**Canterlot High School Student**

**Sunset Shimmer**

Sunset took notice of the lively atmosphere, "Woah? Is it me or the people here are a lot cheerful than before?" she pointed out in awe.

"I thought so, too, darling." Rarity replied in agreement.

Pinkie gasped, "Is there a party going on and I'm not invited?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think that they're partying, Pinkie." Fluttershy pointed out.

Indigo turns around and noticed them, "Well look who it is! If it isn't the Rainbooms!" she announced which got everyone's attention.

The Rainboom were surprised to see Indigo in the cafe especially Twilight, whom she never thought that she'll see her former schoolmate again, "Indigo? What are you doing here?'' Twilight asked tipping her glasses.

Indigo grinned, "Well... you see... my team and I are here on a mission." she replied.

"Mission? What mission?'' Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

"And what team? I don't see Sunny Flare and the others with you." Twilight pointed out.

Indigo raised an eyebrow when realization hits her, "Oh right! You girls don't know it yet... I guess Principal Celestia haven't told you all about the trouble that happened while you girls were gone." she stated.

"What in the hay are ye talking about?'' Applejack asked.

"And what trouble? Did something at CHS while were gone?'' Sunset asked in concern.

Flash then stood next to Indigo, "It's... it's a long story girls..." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Flash? What is going on?'' Sunset asked as she and the girls are getting more confused.

Indigo and Flash looks at each other before slightly turning to everyone whom all nodded in response. The two turns back at the Rainbooms as Indigo spoke, "Okay... what were about to tell you... will shock you and break your heart at the same time." she claimed.

**Note - I'd like to thank damnlastwords for lending me his OCs, Laughing Zap and Blue Note, and as well as the idea of Laughing Zap being Indigo Zap's older brother, I really appreciate it!**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**

It was fine a morning at CHS where we see students walking around doing their usual school morning activities. At the school front steps, we see Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer gathered there.

Last night, they all learned what happened at their school while they were gone from Indigo Zap and Flash Sentry. The two had explained to the girls about the Heroes Coalitions, the _Blesseds_, the Specials and the existence of the multiverse. They also told them about the Black Gem that caused Tennis Match, Bright Idea and Trixie Lulamoon to go berserk.

And lastly... they told them the shocking revelation that Green Lantern and Skyroar Rampage were behind everything.

The girls were shock and couldn't believe it at first until they heard everyone's testament including Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna and Granny Smith. The girls took this really badly but Rainbow and Pinkie took it the hardest. For Pinkie Pie, she was crying uncontrollably when she find out that Green and Skyroar were never her friends to begin with while Rainbow couldn't believe that her cousin, Skyroar, turned his back on everyone... including her.

The girls were in deep thoughts when Indigo approaches them, "So? How are you girls holding up?'' she asked.

"Horrible... just plain horrible..." Rarity replied.

"I ran out of tears to shed." Pinkie added.

Fluttershy sighed, "I still can't believe that Green and Skyroar fooled us all." she said.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah... they took advantage of our friendship and trusts, acting nice and friendly... when in truth, they're nothing but liars." she pointed out.

Sunset shook her head, "Well... it happens... and we can't do anything about it." she said, "But still... Green... I can't believe that he's that kind of person." she pointed out.

Twilight nodded, "I agree... he was sweet and kind... and a very understanding person." she said, "But now... I don't really know what to think of him now." she admitted.

"I do!" Rainbow shouted as everyone turns to her, "To me... Green is a sick, deluded bastard!" she exclaimed, "I hate that he fooled us all! I hate that he took advantage of our friendship! I hate what he did to our friends! But worst of all... I hate that he took Skyroar away from me!" she yelled in frustration and disbelief, "He took... my family away from me!" she cried.

"Rainbow Dash..." Sunset muttered in concern.

Rainbow then stood up and got in front of Indigo, "Where are they now?'' she asked.

Indigo looks at her with a calm look before speaking, "We don't know." she replied, "Either they're staying in a yet to be discovered location or they're currently traveling. Point is... they could be anywhere around the multiverse." she explained, "What are you planning to do?'' she asked.

Rainbow tightens her fist, "I'm going to find Green and beat him senseless, and I'll take back Skyroar!" she declared.

The girls, sans Indigo, gasped in shock, "Rainbow Dash! What the hay are you thinking?!" Applejack demanded.

Rainbow turns to them, "Like I said... I'm going to find Green and beat him senseless, and I'll take back Skyroar!" she repeated.

Indigo spoke, "Well... I can't argue with you nor deny what you want to do." she admitted, "But the problem is... how are you gonna do that?" she asked as Rainbow looks away in frustration. Indigo smiled, "Tell you what... how about you join the Coalitions and you'll get your chance to find Green and lay your hands on him." she suggested.

"Indigo! Are you serious?!" Twilight asked in concern.

Indigo shrugged her shoulders, "I see a girl in front of me hungry for vengeance, so who am I stop her." she replied, "Although... you do have to go training first before the Coalition let you travel across the multiverse." she pointed out, "Are you up with that?'' she asked.

Rainbow looks at her with a determined look, "Yeah... I don't care how long it will take! What matters to me is that I get my chance to find Green and take back my Skyroar!" she declared.

Indigo grinned, "Good." she replied. She then turns to the rest of the Rainbooms, "What about you girls?" she asked, "Wanna join?'' she offered.

Sunset raised her hands up, "No, thank you." she declined, "The girls and I are better off attending the Vanguard Academy.'' she reasoned with the others nodding in agreement.

Indigo shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so." she replied.

Then Eddy Skipper McGee arrives and merrily walks towards them, "Hiya, Indigo!" he greeted.

Indigo turns to him, "Oh hey, Eddy." she greeted, "Have you met the Rainbooms yet?'' she asked gesturing a hand at the girls.

Eddy then noticed Applejack and is quickly smitten by her. And in mere seconds, Eddy is seen sitting next to Applejack, "Howdy!" he greeted, "Wanna go in a horse-riding date with a handsome stud like me?" he suggested with wiggling eyebrows.

Applejack looks at him in disgust, "Sorry, little fella but ah'm not interested in dating anyone nor you in particular.'' she replied rejecting him rather brutally.

Eddy then felt his entire shattered from her brutal rejection. And as expected... he ran away crying, "WAAAHAHHHAAH!" he wailed, "WHY? WHY MY LIFE IS SO CRUEL?! WE WE'RE THE MOST POPULAR SHIP IN DAMNLASTWORDS' FICS BUT NOT HERE! WHY?!" he yelled in tears.

"WHAT IN THE HAY IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!" Applejack exclaimed in confusion while the girls the a looks of bewilderment.

Indigo let's out a laugh, "Hahaha! It's better not knowing." she mused.

**Bzzzttt...**

In an unknown location in a dimly lit room, there was a small altar where what looked like a crystal ball sat.

The crystal ball suddenly lit up and started pulsating a bright light, getting someone's attention.

"Hmm... what's this?" a female voice spoke as a silhouette of what looked like an armored hand touched the orb.

The orb then revealed the events of the fight between the New Age Avengers and Green Lantern in Canterlot High and then it showed a view of Green Lantern's sick and manic grin.

"So... it looks like one of Adele's followers has made their move." the female figure spoke with seriousness in her voice as she narrowed her eyes off-screen, "This could lead to problems in the future but we're too occupied with problems here as is." she said in frustration wishing to do something as she sighed, "I guess we'll have to leave it to them for now" she said as she observed another image of Eddy and the group, "But we'll need someone to be our eyes and ears so we'd know what's happening in the worlds around our own." she said as she caressed the orb with her silhouetted armored hand, "And I know just the right person to send in" she mused as a bright blue light illuminated from a sapphire jewel located in a ring worn on her armored hand's index finger.

Suddenly, the crystal ball suddenly lit up and started pulsating a bright light once more however it is accompanied by a series of static, flicking violently, "What's going on?'' she said in confusion.

Suddenly, the face of Green Lantern appears on her crystal ball with a childish yet mocking smile on his face, he then let's out a giggle, "Hello." he greeted cheerfully, "I see you~" he cooed before his face vanished and was replaced by another series of static as the light of the crystal ball dies down.

"Hmm..." was the only sound the mysterious figure made.

**Dear Readers, I'm here to inform all of you that I can only upload one chapter a week, mostly on a Saturday, this is due to my extremely heavy work schedules and because of the rainy season. I don't mind the rain but I don't like the non-stop heavy rain which causes flood in the area I live. But this is temporary, once my schedules lighten up a bit and once the rainy season calms down, I'll once again start uploading new chapters three times a week.**

**Anyway, please look forward of what story I am about to post next.**


End file.
